


I'm With You

by Master_Magician



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora's thoughts during the finale. Major spoilers. One instance of swearing if need be somebody say so and I'll up the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

 

This cannot be happening. I must be hallucinating. I hit my head during the crash and any moment now Quill will shake me and it will vanish. 

"Citizens of Xandar, behold your guardians of the galaxy! What fruit have they wrought?" Ronan's voice carries across the crowd gathered around us as I make my way to my feet. 

No... I'm not hallucinating. He is really there. 

He is still empowered by the purple infinity stone.

He is standing on the surface of Xandar.

He can obliterate the entire planet with but a single movement.

We failed...

Part of me knew this was coming, knew that we had no chance to stop him. I was resigned to my fate. After all the innocent blood I have spilled it is only fair I die for my crimes. I did mean those words I said to Quill, I would be happy to die surrounded by my friends. My only regret was that the innocent people of Xandar would follow me into the void. 

"Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child, things will get brighter." 

The familiar voice suddenly snatched my attention to the side. I looked just in time to see Peter Quill, the infamous (in his eyes) star lord was dancing and singing. 

"You listen to these words. Ooh child, things are gonna get easier." I could only stare completely dumbfounded at my... friend. Why was he doing this now? 

"Ooh child things'll get brighter. Then bring it down hard! Someday..."  
"What are you doing?" Ronan's booming voice pulled my attention back to the original focus of my thoughts. Apparently he was just as confused as I was. 

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Peter was still smiling and dancing in place looking over at Ronan.  
Suddenly his hand was held out toward me. "Gamora." 

I honestly had no idea what to say or do so instead I just shook my head. He was completely unperturbed and continued dancing. Or at least if that is what you could call it. "Subtle, taking it back."

"What are you doing?" Ronan's voice was far more forceful this time. He was becoming very annoyed at this interruption. Were it not for my training I would have jumped at his tone. 

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom!" Peter's words gave me a sudden realization when I saw movement on the other side of Ronan. I looked over and saw something that made my eyes go wide. 

Drax was holding that cannon that Quill had hit Ronan with on the bridge of the Dark Aster. He had Rocket standing beside him. The furry bounty hunter must have fixed it. But there was still a problem, it did not work on Ronan the first time. It only angered him. 

Suddenly Drax fired and two things seemed to happen at once. My enhanced reflexes the only thing that allowed me to see either. 

First Ronan's hammer exploded freeing the purple stone from the kree's control.

Secondly Peter dove forward reaching for the stone.

With his bare hand.

Quill got his hand to the artifact first and grabbed hold of it. In an instant I was thrown to the ground as a large cloud of purple mist swirled around us. 

Sitting up I looked around frantically trying to find Quill. The memory of the collector's assistant assaulting my mind. The power of the stone had obliterated her within moments. Her and a large piece of said man's priceless artifacts. 

It felt like an eternity when my eyes finally found him. He stood before Ronan floating off the ground the stone held in his hand. The purple lines were running all over his body. Somehow he was holding onto the power of the stone. I could easily see it was overpowering him. He was holding on but he would not be able to for long. 

How could he be so stupid? So selfless? So brave? Peter was a terran, compared to the rest of them or the people of Xandar he was the weakest. He did not have Rocket's intellect, Drax's strength, or my cybernetics. Yet here he was clutching one of the most dangerous and powerful objects in the galaxy just to keep Ronan from using it. 

I could see Peter did not have long left. The stone was quickly overwhelming him. 

"Peter!" The winds were drowning out my voice as I tried to force my way to him. It was almost imposable but I did not care, I pushed on anyway.  
As I did I had a realization. To me he was no longer Quill, or star lord, he was Peter. A self-confessed thief with a kind heart. 

Beneath all that cocky attitude, the humor, the womanizing, he was a hero. A hero that had spent so long alone. The closest thing to a caring figure to him had been that ravager captain, Yondu. 

No, no more. I was not going to let him be alone. Even if it killed us both in the process, if this was the end I would not let him face it alone like he has always done. 

Finally pushing my way closer to him I reached for him forcing my voice as loud as I could muster. "Peter, take my hand!"

I saw him look at me then, those same purple eyes Ronan had. I sincerely hoped he could actually see me, that I was not too late. 

Then he reached for me. Through the storm I pushed forward again as his fingers found mine and our hands met. 

In an instant I could feel the power of the stone surge through my own hand like current of pure electricity. The same purple lines that covered Peter flew onto my own body lifting me into the air with him. Every nerve of my body was screaming in agony telling me to let go, the rational mind telling me the same. Let go or you will die here, you will die here trying to help some lowly terran. 

As I held on many images flashed through my mind. Images of our brief journey together that led to this one moment. 

Our first meeting right here on Xandar. 

The first night in the Klyn when he had faced down the infamous Drax the Destroyer to save my life. He had to of known full well Drax could have beaten him to death easily. 

On Knowhere, where he had shared his music, his most treasured possession with me. Maybe he was trying to tell me something with that song, and I only answered with a knife to his throat. Warning him of his pelvic sorcery. 

When we huddled together as the collector's building was obliterated around us. His body partially shielding mine. Despite it being completely unnecessary. 

When Nebula destroyed my pod and leaving me floating for dead in space. Peter nearly gave his life to save mine, once again. All I cared at the time was how he had lost the orb to Ronan. 

This lowly terran was the first person to treat me like I was more than some cold blooded murderer. Like I was someone worth caring about. Peter made me believe it too. Made me believe I could actually find redemption for what I have done. 

I could feel a warmth spreading across my chest that had nothing to do with the power of the infinity stone coursing through us both. 

I clutched Peter's hand even tighter as I came to another realization. I had been telling the truth back on Knowhere. I was not some starry eyes waif who would fall for his pelvic sorcery. But I had instead fallen for a different kind of sorcery instead. One I was all too happy to fall for. 

There we floated together, for a moment I thought that together we could hold contain the power of the infinity stone. I was soon proven wrong when I felt it beginning to overwhelm us both. 

This was it, I was going to die here. Forcing my eyes to look over at Peter his gaze met mine. I could see in his eyes the same thought. If this was to be the end there was no place either of us would rather be. 

From Peter's other side a sudden presence caught both of our attention.

Drax had forced his way through the swirling mist and had latched his hand onto Peter's other arm, drawing the power into his own body just as I had done. Drax's scars soon lit up with the purple lines as he accepted a part of the burden. 

Soon Rocket had found his way forward as well and grabbed onto Drax's hand taking yet another part of the burden. The duo simply nodded at myself and Peter, they did not need to speak for me to know their thoughts.

We're in this together.

Soon I felt the stone's power receding as it spread between the four of us. As we held on Ronan could only stare at us in disbelief. "You're mortal! How..."

Peter scowled at the kree warlord and simply said "You said it, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

In a flash Peter raised the stone drawing on its power. Before Ronan could react the energy lashed out and struck Ronan in the chest obliterating him into dust. 

With what seemed like the last of my strength I pulled one of the containment spheres from my belt and brought it down over the stone sealing its power away. With a collective gasp we all fell forward as the stone's power completely left us. 

Peter dropped the sphere and fell to his knees as we all did. I did not bother questioning myself as I threw my arms around the terran man beside me. He was obviously surprised at display of affection but he responded wrapping his own arms around my form. I had never felt happier than in this moment. 

 


End file.
